Electronic packages typically employ semiconductor devices, such as flip chips, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) chips and other electronics. Electronic packages, such as those used in electronic control modules (ECM), generally contain electrical circuitry often implemented as integrated circuitry including electronic components, such as transistors and resistors. The electrical circuitry conducts electrical current which, in turn, typically generates thermal energy (i.e., heat).
Electronic packages are often equipped with a housing for protecting the electrical circuit components from damage due to moisture and contact. The generated thermal energy within the electronic package generally results in increased temperature. Excessive heat build-up within certain electronic packages may lead to adverse effects including electrical circuit failure. Thus, it is desirable to dissipate heat away from the electronic package and the electronic device(s) contained therein.
Conventional techniques for dissipating thermal energy away from an electronic package include the use of a thermally conductive heat sink supported in contact with the package. This may include directly mounting a heat sink onto a printed circuit board which, in turn, contains the electronic devices. The heat sink transfers heat that dissipates through the printed circuit board away from electronic devices. One example of a prior electronic package is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0077614 A1, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other conventional heat dissipation techniques employ the use of air cooled fans to blow ambient air onto the electronic package. The air from the surrounding environment is forcibly circulated to pass by the electronic package or circuit components. In doing so, the forced air exchanges heat via convection and dissipates the heat to the surrounding environment.
While many conventional electronic cooling approaches dissipate some of the thermal energy away from the electronic device, such approaches generally do not offer optimal heat dissipation. The resultant heat dissipation realized in conventional electronic packages often results in large package size and reduced power constraints.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for an electronic package and method of dissipating thermal energy (heat) away from the electronic device(s) in an optimal manner.